


The Library

by homerprairies



Series: Homer and OA one-shots [3]
Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: College!Hoamer, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies





	The Library

Prairie could feel the warm sunlight pour over her skin as she focused on a book. Every morning, she sat at a table and read whatever book could make her mind race. Today, she was reading a set of Greek Mythology books her friend, August, had given her. She turned her eyes to the clock, 7:45, seven minutes until her next class starts. “Fuck.” Prairie whispered to herself. She placed her bookmark in the page and threw her bag over her shoulder. Immediately as she got up, a boy ran straight into her, knocking her on the library floor.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Prairie says as the boy reaches down and lifts her off the ground. She looks up to see a tall boy with clear green eyes, light brown hair, and a purple letterman jacket.

The boy picks up the book from the floor, He raises his eyebrows and smirks at the cover.

“Greek Mythology?” He questions as he hands it back to her.

“Do you read it?” Prairie asks.

“My parents would read Greek Mythology books to me as a child, I kind of picked up the habit of reading it now. It’s where my name comes from.” Suddenly, a loud voice yells across the library.

“Roberts! Dude!” Prairie tilts her head to a boy with dreads sitting at a table by the wall. Scott Brown, a local pothead at Pershing College, but a nice boy sometimes.

“Shhh!” The librarian scolds him. Scott rolls his eyes.

“I have to go.” The boy says, Prairie frowns.

“See you later.” Prairie begins to walk off, when the boy grabs her shoulder.

“Wait.” He says. “What’s your name?"

“Prairie. Prairie Johnson.” The boy gives a grin.

“I’m Homer Roberts.” _Homer_.

“I can see how your name comes from Greek Mythology.” Prairie comments.

Homer nods before turning and jogging over to Scott’s table. Prairie pushes in her chair and walks away. While she is at the library doors, she notices a little piece of paper slid in her book pages. _Call me. 555-0645_. She turns and looks back at Homer and Scott. Homer catches her eyes and winks. Prairie grins and pushes the doors open.


End file.
